But A Dream
by Kate Anderson
Summary: A fast forward on Sam's life. Sam remembers.


Title: But A Dream  
Author: Kathleen Anderson  
Email: sam_loves_jack@yahoo.ca  
Status: complete   
Pairings: Sam/Jack  
Spoilers: Divide and Conquer, Beneath the Surface, a few others but no season five episodes  
Season: Future story  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A fast forward on Sam's life.  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.   
  


_Because I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to_ Had he once spoken those words? It's hard to remember now. So long ago, a different life time ago. 

I remember him. He was tall, taller than me, with brown hair that he had let go grey. He had brown eyes, they were warm, when he looked at me. Dangerous, he was dangerous, his eyes, they were dangerous too. 

_I'd have rather died myself than lose Carter_ I'm Carter. He called me Carter, I remember now! My name is Samantha, but he called me Carter. What did I call him? Colonel? Looking down I see the name Jonathan O'Neill. I never called him Jonathan. I called him Colonel. Was it a nickname? 

_Yeah sure ya betcha snookums_ He said that, to me. He asked me to go fishing with him, then he said that. I repeat it out loud and giggle. It sounds funny, like music. Did he ever sing to me? _row row row your boat, gently down the stream_ He sang about boats. 

My hands trace the name Jonathan O'Neill, carved in the cold grey stone. I look at them, my hands. They used to look different. When I knew him, they were different. I reach up and touch my face. My face felt different then too. It was softer then, smoother. Have my eyes changed? They are blue now, like the colour of the sky. Did he like my eyes? 

Blonde hair. I had blonde hair. I had blonde hair and he had brown. There was someone else with brown hair. Daniel. Someone called Daniel. I knew bald people too. Two men, one was big. He didn't look like me. His skin was dark. The other, he was pale. I don't know who they are. 

_Wild horses Captain_ Did we work with horses? I don't remember what I did. I like horses though, so maybe I did. Captain? Was that me? I am a Captain? A Captain of Horses, that must have been me. I was Captain, he was Colonel, we worked with horses. 

_I remember feelings_ He loved me. I sat with my head on his shoulder. We were some place warm and dark. A stable? Were we in a stable, tending to our horses? 

Who's Janet? Janet and Cassandra. I know the names, but the faces elude me. Were they my friends? Did they know Colonel and help with the horses? 

_It's my sidearm, I swear_ I giggle. I remember giggling when he said that to me. What is a 'sidearm'? I don't remember him having an arm on his side. I giggle again, picturing a man with an arm on his side. My Colonel only had two arms. It must have been a joke. He was funny. 

Jack. He was called Jack. Looking down again I see the name Jonathan, but his name was Jack. He was my Jack. He left me one day. He never came back. The bald man, the pale one, he told me that Jack retired. Ree-ty-erd. That's a funny word. 

I don't think I saw him again, after he ree-ty-erd. I saw the man Daniel and the dark one. A woman is there too, one with dark hair and dark eyes. She's short, much shorter than me. Was she Janet? Or maybe she was Cassandra. 

Jack's dead. That's why I'm here. Jack died a long time ago, when my hands still looked different and my skin was smooth. I brought him flowers. Someone drove me here, who was it? Cassandra? My fingers trace the name again. The stone is so cold and hard. 

My face is wet. I don't know why. It can't be raining, the sky looks like my eyes. It doesn't rain when the sky looks like my eyes. 

_You go girl_ I remember now, we didn't work with horses. We did something else. It was a secret. I never told anyone. Jack never told anyone either. 

I'm tired. I should go home, be warm, but I don't want to get up. I don't want to leave Jack. 

"Sam!" 

Is that my name? I thought I was Carter, or Samantha. 

"Sam!" 

I lay my head down on the cold stone. It's wet now too. Feels damp on my face. I close my eyes, I need to sleep. 

_Merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream_   
  



End file.
